1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless communications, and more specifically, to wireless personal-area networks.
2. Background
Wireless personal-area networks (PANs), such as Bluetooth®, are becoming increasingly popular. PANs allow short-range wireless communications between electronic devices over licensed or unlicensed radio frequencies. They are useful for a number of applications, such as wireless headsets, hands-free operation of devices such as cellular phones, remote controls and the like.
However, known Bluetooth® wireless PANs are not configured to support applications that require simultaneous transport of stereo audio and real-time voice signals between two devices.
One application that often requires the capability of simultaneous transfer of stereo audio and voice is motorcycles audio systems. For example, some motorcycle audio systems permit microphone signals and stereo audio to be transferred between the motorcycle's audio system and one or more headsets built into the riders' helmets. However, as they are presently known, these systems use a wire cable to carry the stereo audio and microphone signals between the headsets and the onboard audio system.